Make love between the bobbles Hiro one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: Another one shot from Quizilla. YouXHiro LEMON


**AmTheLion:** Another old one shot lemon from quizilla. This one was made for jazzykite801. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!!  
Lemon is a story with detailed descriptions of sexual actions,  
not suited for people under 16.  
If you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

**Make love between the bobbles  
(Hiro Lemon)**

Walking true the park you think about Hiro. It's been a whole years since you last saw him. Of course you seen him on TV training his little brother's beyblade team and later BEGA, but it's not the same. When you first meet Hiro you knew he was your type of guy. He's nice and gentle but can be strict if needed. You fell in love with him just a few mounts after, but you didn't dare to tell him before he left. You regret that now. It's been a few weeks since he left the beyblade teams and you haven't hear of him since then.

_I miss __you Hiro, can't you come back?_ You think as you turn another corner. You're at the observation post you and Hiro first met. You sight as you lean against the railing.

"I thought I would find you here." You freeze when you hear the voice behind you, and as you slowly turn around, you find Hiro standing there in front of you.

"H-Hiro. You're back." A huge smile comes over your lips and you throw yourself in his arms giving him a hug. You hear him laugh a little and he gladly hugs you back.

"I missed you _______." He says.

"I missed you too Hiro." You lighten your grip on him and look him in the eyes. Then you blush when you find out you're holding each other like you're a couple. You quickly let go of him and stare a bit embers at the ground.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asks. You smile.

"No, you didn't do anything. I just…forget it. It's so great to have you back." He looks at you for a moment, wondering what you're thinking, then he smiles too.

"It's good to be back too. I was wondering if you would eat dinner with me. It's been so long and I thought we might talk about what happened while I was away." He says. You laugh a little.

"I would love that. Tell you what, why don't you come to me later tonight, I'm home alone. Then we can talk without anyone disturbing. And you can keep me company as well." You reply. He smiles.

"That sounds great. Well 6 then?" You nod, and you give each other another hug before you head home to make everything ready.

* * *

You live in a nice house a little outside of town. It's just the right size with not too much open space. Outside is a bobble bath and a small light garden, your parent's romantic spot as they liked to call it. You're in the kitchen making dinner when the door bell rings. You hurry and open and just tell Hiro to come in, before you run back to the food making. He just smiles and follows you a moment later.

"Sorry but I couldn't risk the food getting burned or something." You excuse. He shakes his head still with a smile.

"Don't think about it. What have you made for dinner?" he ask. You giggle.

"A little of everything really. Lots of small dishes for us to eat all together."

"You mean Tapas, that sounds interesting." He grins a little as he helps you set the table, which you didn't manage to do before he came. A little later you're eating outside in the garden while talking about all and everything. When you finish eating you sit there looking into each others eyes. Hiro smiles as his fingers lightly touch yours and you can't hold back another blush.

"You're so beautiful. Even more than I could remember." He says. You look a bit surprised at him, but the blush gets a deep red colour.

"I always thought you were gorgeous. And I always liked you. I just did the mistake of not telling you before I left." He continues. You smile brighter than you ever done your whole life.

"Hiro. You have no idea. I thought the same." Now it's his turn to get surprised.

"I always liked you too Hiro. And I fell in love with you just a little after we meet. But I never dared to tell you. And when you went of to be a coach and all those pretty girls where around you, I couldn't help but be mad at myself for being so stupid." You say. He's smiling now too, and he holds your hand firmly in his.

"No matter who those girls were, the only one I could think off when I saw a girl, was you. And I longed to be back with you. And every time I had a decision to make I wished you were there to give me advice. And finally I am back with you and I find out you feel the same. I must be dreaming." He says. None of you manage to say anything more because you're soon sitting on his lap making out like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since you and Hiro got together. Your parents are on a romantic vacation, so you invited Hiro to stay with you. You're sitting in each others arms watching TV when you feel like taking a bath.

"Hiro let's take a bubble bath." You say and kiss him.

"Ok if you say so I can't really protest can I." He grins.

You laugh and run to make the bath ready before you hurry and change into a bikini. When you come back Hiro is waiting for you, with two towels besides the bath and two drinks in his hands. He's wearing bathing shorts, so you can't avoid noticing his well trained chest and arms. You give him a wide smile and take one of the drinks. You climb into the hot tub and soon you're enjoying each other's lips.

* * *

Hiro slides his hands up and down your shapes as you sit on his lap in the tub. His lips taste amazingly great tonight, and you refuse to let go of them. In return he refuses to let go of you at all and soon he's feeling up and down your back, getting closer and closer to the lock on the bikini top. You just smile into the kisses and slide your fingers down his well trained chest. A light moan escapes his lips but he tries to hide it by kissing you even more passionate. You gladly return it and tease him by stroking your fingers up and down his wet chest. Then you feel the lock on your bikini top go up and it falls of. You hurry and hide your chest under water as you stare up at Hiro with a light blush.

"Hiro!" you whine. But it's a hint of excitement in your voice and he notices. He smiles and bends down kissing you, before leading you up in sitting position again, making your breast come out of the water. He looks at them as the water drips from your nipples. You see him swallow and notice him changing his seat a little. Then you notice something under water.

_I'm turning him on._ You think as you see his eyes longing for your breast and you feel his grip tighten around your hips. You can't help but smile.

"If you want them, then take them Hiro. I'm all yours." You say lovingly.

He stares at you surprised, but when he sees the look in your eyes he understands that you noticed. He leans in and kisses you passionately, before going down your neck and then to your breasts. You lean back as he starts kissing around them. Then he starts sucking on one of them, and you gasp a little of the pleasure it gives you. The hot water, the bobbles, his touch and his tongue liking your breasts makes you tremble, and you feel you want him more and more. As you curl your back you press your hips down on his you feel him getting hard. His breath gets heavier, and so does yours. You lean back up, making him look you in the eyes.

"I love you so much." You whisper and kiss him.

"I love you too. And I will never hurt you." He replies and kisses you back making you smile. You slide your hand all the way down his chest and stop at the end of his shorts. You look each other in the eyes and you both know you don't have to say anything, both want it and both want to give it.

* * *

Slowly you pull of his shorts and throw them out of the tub. You feel his manhood against your thighs and get even more turned on. Your lips lock together once more and you can't help but lightly moan as he slowly and teasingly removes the bottom of your bikini. Now you're both naked in the tub, and you feel each other up and down. He takes the first move and lightly strokes your female hood. His touch feels so good and you press yourself against his hand, craving for more. He gladly gives it to you and strokes harder and faster against your female hood. You breathe heavily and you feel his manhood grow more and more.

Soon you can't hold back and moan in his ear. He kisses your neck then pushes two of his fingers into you, making you gasp. It doesn't take long before he has three fingers inside you and you moan higher. You grab his manhood and start massaging it. He moans and grows more just by you touching it. Then he spins you around, pressing your back against the edge of the tub, and he holds you there, with his manhood teasingly at your entrance. He looks you deep in the eyes, as to ask if you're ready. In answer you kiss him passionately and push yourself down on his manhood. He moans and slowly pulls almost out of you again, before pressing himself even further into you. You moan in pleasure as he gets into a rhythm.

Then you push him back, making you sit on top of him. You press yourself down on him and you go faster and faster. He moans as you ride him hard. You moan loudly as he helps pressing you down on him, making his manhood go deep into you. You feel your about to come and a quick look in his eyes tell you he's coming to. He presses you onto him and holds you there, making you moan louder than ever before as he releases inside of you. You follow right behind him and curl your back in pure pleasure.

* * *

You're laying in Hiros arms, still naked in the bobble bath. He kisses your forehead and holds your closer.

"I love you ______." He says.

"I love you to Hiro."

"Then will you marry me?" You look at him in surprise, but it's soon replaced with pure joy.

"Of course I will." You get on his lap again and kiss him passionately. He smiles at you and gives you a passionate kiss back. It's then you feel him getting hard again.

"I thought you were done." You say a bit surprised, but more playful. He smiles at you.

"Seems like you can make me have another one." He says. You smile back and kiss him passionately, already feeling his hand on your female hood.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
